Playing the Game
by Tinkerbell Faerie 2
Summary: DL Oneshot. Rock, Paper, Scissors leads to a more enticing game for Danny and Lindsay. One Up Series


**AN:** Oneshot in the One Up Series.

**Summary: **Rock, Paper, Scissors leads to a more enticing game for Danny and Lindsay. DL

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Not yours? Maybe we should form a coup and take it over. Sign up sheet is on the table.

* * *

**Playing the Game**

* * *

The case was high profile. They'd been ushered through the back door of the Peninsula Hotel, using the staff entrance and the freight elevator. As Danny and Lindsay stepped through the door of the spa, they could see the pool ahead of them, sunlight shining through the full windowed walls into the clear blue. 

The victim lay face down on the concrete, just to the right of the diving board, with his left hand in the pool. The man's suit jacket was folded carefully over the diving board. Flack stood several feet away talking with the hotel manager. Lindsay noticed a man and a woman standing behind the manager, terrified. Both the maintenance man and the maid looked at everything except the man on the floor.

"Well, he's overdressed," Danny smirked, referencing the victim's suit, and looking to Lindsay for approval of his one-liner. Lindsay merely rolled her eyes, and tried very hard not to smile. They began to walk the scene: taking pictures, collecting evidence, throwing around theories. Flack interviewed the maintenance man and the maid, dismissing all three staff members with an "I'll be in touch". Peyton arrived, collected the body with the help of the CSI's, and announced time of death six hours prior.

Both Danny and Lindsay had been avoiding the same thought the entire time they were processing the scene. _Someone has to process the pool._

Looking into the depths, Lindsay could see something reflecting off the bottom of the pool, and stealing a glance at the victim being hauled away, she recalled something he had not been wearing.

Danny approached, about to make some snarky comment, when Lindsay spoke, pointing to the object, "We have to get his watch." She lifted her eyes to his, confident and expectant. Crossing her arms over her chest, she jerked her head toward the water, raising an eyebrow.

Danny quickly took a step back and raised his hands, showing his palms to her. "No, no, no, Montana. Don't think I'm going in there. You're the rookie; it's your job." At this he'd pointed at her, and made the mistake of leaving his index finger aimed at her chest. A half-second later, she'd grabbed his finger and turned his palm upward, straightening his elbow, brining his arm parallel with his body, and bending his finger as far back as she dared.

"Ow! Montana! What do you think you're doing?" He broke free of her grasp easily; she had not intended to cause pain, just shock him into attention.

"Rookie? I may be the newest CSI in this lab, but I'm sure as hell more capable than you," Lindsay said with a smile.

Danny responded automatically, "Which is why it should be you that goes in!" Danny smiled; he'd won the argument. At least he thought he had, until he noticed the gleam in Lindsay's eyes.

Danny could see the wheels turning, and for a fleeting moment was a bit apprehensive. He wasn't quite sure what she'd do to get him to process the pool. So he blurted out he first thing that came to his mind, "Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

Lindsay started to laugh, "Seriously? Oh, Danny, are we still in the fifth grade?" Danny could feel the heat rising in his face, but fought it back.

"Well, I do have this evidence to process," he indicated his bag, "and I could just tell Mac you refused to finish up here at the scene." He knew he was playing dirty, but he also knew she wouldn't back down now.

Anger flashed through her; her response cold, "Fine." She pulled the camera strap over her head, and laid it on the nearest deck chair. "On three?" They both settled their fists on open palms.

Danny nodded. "One, two, three!"

_Shit! Shit, shit, shit._

"Rock beats scissors, Montana."

"Best two out of three, Messer?" She was stalling, and he knew it.

"No backing out now. A deal's a deal. Time to get you wet," He responded, jovially, before actually realizing what he'd said. That blush he'd been fighting earlier returned full force, and he looked away, shoving his hands in his pockets, just to have something to do.

_Wet?_ Lindsay noted his face and his reaction, and smiled wickedly. _Ok, yeah. We can play this game._

Lindsay's smile remained on her face as she removed her dress shoes with her feet. She kicked one toward Danny, which brought his eyes back to her face. _Good, Danny. Because you're going to want to see this._

She began to slowly unbutton her blue shirt, starting at the top and working her way down. She thanked whichever god that was listening that she'd worn a camisole today. She held his gaze, quirking one eyebrow in a dare. _I dare you to keep watching._

She could see that he was captivated. She could see him swallow, hard, several times. She could see that he was frozen in that spot. She could see she was going to win Round One.

She parted her shirt, slowly, tracing her fingers on her shoulder as she brought the shirt down her arm. Approaching Danny, she handed it to him with a smile, and a very sensual "Thank you, Danny." He swallowed again as she ran her hand down his arm, lingering on his wrist.

She sauntered over to the steps, knowing every movement would be watched. She slowly waded into the water, searching through the ripples for anything of consequence. The quietness of the room revealed a small, familiar lapping sound. Suddenly, she looked up, catching Danny staring, "Danny? Did we check the filters?"

She could see by the way his shoulders slumped that he hadn't thought of it either. As he went to place her button-down over her camera on the chair, she shook her head, _We must be slipping._

He made a circle of the pool, opening each filter carefully, and retrieving several items: a room key card, a cigarette butt, and a dollar bill. He held each up to Lindsay as he announced what he found.

As Danny bagged the last of them, he looked toward Lindsay, who had just disappeared below the surface. She moved smoothly through the water, barely causing a ripple. She paused at the lowest point of the pool, retrieving the Rolex from the depths. She looked around once more, and seeing nothing, glided toward the surface. She made her way toward the shallow end.

As she emerged from the water, she noticed she had Danny's full attention. _Round Two._ Slowly, she took step after step, looking at Danny from beneath her eyelashes, and sent out a silent 'Thank you' to the inventors of waterproof mascara.

Another step and she was out of the pool, clothes clinging to her small body. She tried to read his expression. _Entranced? Bewitched? Enraptured? Stunned? Shocked? Oh, God, I hope he's not disappointed._

Danny stood stalk-still; for once, glad of his habit of shoving his hands in his pockets. He'd never be able to hide his excitement right now, otherwise.

Still holding the Rolex in her left hand, she stepped right into his personal space for the second time in the last thirty minutes. She had made no attempt to dry off, and strands of her hair clung to her cheek in waves. It was all Danny could do to keep from reaching out and brushing them away.

Lindsay peered at him closely, "Danny? Are you okay?" she asked in mock seriousness. He nodded, haltingly, unable to find his voice, this goddess before him stealing any sense he had.

"Really? Because you look kind of flushed. Are you feeling warm?"

Danny could tell something was off, but the image of Lindsay in a dripping wet camisole kept him from thinking clearly.

She continued, all the while with a concerned look upon her face, "Because if you are, you may have a fever. You really ought to think about a way to cool off."

Danny was confused at the tone in her voice. She looked concerned, but her voice betrayed playfulness. Danny opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, she placed her hand on his chest. His mouth went dry.

_Round Three. _"Danny?" She took one more step toward him, and was mere inches from him now. He finally found his voice, though it was an octave lower than normal, "Yeah, Montana?"

She smiled brightly. "Cool off."

And with that, she pushed hard on his chest, sending him flailing backward into the pool.

_TKO._

* * *

**AN:** Enjoy this? Check out the rest of the "One-Up" Series.

**And leave a message after the beep... BEEP!**


End file.
